


Aloha

by Nikeygirl1997



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Bellamy Blake - Freeform, F/M, Hawaii, Surf, The 100 - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-07
Updated: 2016-05-07
Packaged: 2018-06-06 21:22:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6770416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nikeygirl1997/pseuds/Nikeygirl1997
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Malacai Redwood is an ordinary girl, just trying to fit in. Always with her head stuck in a book, Mal is an introvert with not many friends. Until she moves to Hawaii with her family. Bellamy Blake is Bellmont Highs bad boy and biggest flirt. He's slept through half the school and has an ego the size of an Olympic sized swimming pool. What happens when Bellamy meets Malacai and his entire world is flipped upside down?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Aloha

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! This is my first fanfic, I have posted character descriptions on my tumlr, here is the URL (http://nikeygirl1997.tumblr.com/). So anyways, I hope you guys enjoy it! :)

Mal's P.O.V.

I grunt, heaving my luggage from the back of the taxi and letting it drop to the ground. I turn to face our new home. I gasp, the house is absolutely breathtaking. I notice that I can hear the sound of the waves crashing against the shore and smell the ocean from where I stood. The breeze whipped my hair wildly across my forehead and I was home. This was where I was meant to be. I smile and run up to the house with my luggage.

Opening the front door my jaw drops in awe at the amazing sight before me. The house was beautifully elegant with a long winding staircase and a stunning view of the ocean. I bolt upstairs wanting to get first pick on my room. As I approach the hallway I notice that there's only two doors. I open the first one and find out it's a bathroom. I walk over to the next door and there's a sign saying 'Arwen's Room'. So I guess the rooms have already been picked. I pout and head back downstairs. Once I get to the bottom of the stairs I see my parents walking over to me, their luggage in tow.

"Your room is down that hallway" my mom says pointing to the right of the staircase.

"Okay, thanks mom" I say, hugging her lightly before heading off in that direction. I walk for a few seconds before reaching a door with a sign saying Mal's Room. I open the door and I swear my jaw hits the floor. I feel my eyes start to blur with tears and I swallow the lump in my throat, pulling my luggage in behind me. It was fully decorated and was everything I had ever dreamed of. It was white and my bed was piled high with cute decorative pillows. The best part was the balcony that lead right to the beach, and the array of surf boards leaning against the wall.

I suddenly notice a door in the far corner next to my closet. I open the door to find my very own bathroom with a beautiful bathtub and another amazing view of the ocean. I was literally the happiest girl on earth right now. I open my suitcase and pull out my new bathing suit and head for the bathroom. Once I'm finished getting dressed I head out back and make my way across the porch and onto the beach, surfboard in tow. I stop a few miles short of the water and take it all in. The beautiful blue water, the sun beating down on me and the smell of the ocean drifting through the air, the wind whipping my hair back.

I grab my board and run for the water. The water is warm and clear as I rip my way through it jumping on my board and paddling out. By the time I find myself finally dragging myself out of the water, the sun is setting and I can see my parents sitting on the beach with binoculars in their hands. They must have been watching me. I smile as I run up to them.

"You're really good at that you know?" my father states, a smile on his face.

"Thanks. I've always felt like I was born to be in the water" I say passionately.

"My little mermaid" my mom says slinging an arm around my shoulder. We all laugh as we head back inside. I retreat to my room to change into some pj's before heading to the dining room for dinner. After dinner I make my way to my room and have a quick shower before hopping in bed. I set my alarm for school and turn off the lights. Tomorrow will be a fresh start for me.

 _BANGARANG!!!_ I nearly jump out of my skin, falling off my bed with a loud _thump_ , as my alarm clock blares, indicating that it is time to get up and face the music. I groan from my spot on the floor, tangled in all my sheets. I finally force myself into a sitting position and let out a yawn. I get up and toss my sheets back onto my bed. I head towards my bathroom and start getting ready. After I'm finished, I head downstairs and sit down at the island. A plate of food is placed in front of me and I smile.

Pancakes and sausages, yum. I eat quickly, not wanting to be late on my first day. I rush back to my room to brush my teeth and grab my backpack. I rinse my toothbrush and head out to the garage. I get in my car and follow the directions I printed out prior to our move. I pull up to the school and keep an eye out for a parking spot. It doesn't take long and soon enough I'm pulling into a parking spot not too far from the front of the school.

I grab my back pack and lock my car, making my way to the front doors. I open the front doors and start looking for the office. After making a few turns I finally stumble upon it. It's a small room with a petite old lady sitting behind the counter.

"Hi, my name is Malacai Redwood, I'm new here" I say quietly.

"Oh, hello dear, welcome to Bellmont High. Just give me a minute and I'll print out your schedule dear" she says, turning to a small desktop computer. After a few clicks a printer starts up and I see my schedule being printed out. She walks the short distance to the printer and grabs the schedule, then walks back over to me.

"Here you go dear, hope you have a great first day here" she says smiling kindly at me.

"Thanks" I say awkwardly. I look at my schedule and find my locker number. I roam the halls in search of my locker when suddenly I crash into something rock hard and fall backwards. I take a hard landing on my ass. Ouch.

"I'm sorry sweetheart, didn't mean to knock you over" a deep masculine voice chuckles. I look up and find myself looking into the most beautiful dark brown eyes. He offers his hand and I take it. He pulls me up and hands me my schedule that I had dropped.

"The names Bellamy, how about you?" he asks. For a second I am speechless because the boy standing in front of me is absolutely gorgeous. Dark brown curls frame his face and there's a light dusting of freckles splattered along his cheekbones and his nose.

"Malacai Redwood" I say regaining my composure.

"You must be new" he says.

"Why do you say that?" I ask, I mean was it that obvious?

"Well, because, a pretty face like yours, I would've recognized you" he says a smirk on his face.

"I see, well I've still got to find my locker and then my class, so uh, I'll see you around?" I say, putting the pieces together in my mind. He's probably the bad boy, the one who gets all the girls, the one who sleeps with them then throws them away like trash. I don't need people like that in my life. I walk off in the opposite direction. I finally find my locker and I throw my stuff in, getting my binder for my first class. I shut my locker, only to reveal Bellamy leaning against the neighbouring locker with a smirk on his annoyingly gorgeous face. I jump and put a hand to my heart. I swear I almost had a heart attack.

"Son of a bitch, you scared the living daylights out of me Bellamy" I say, shooting him a nasty glare.

"I'm sorry, didn't mean to frighten you babe" he says laughing, a stupid smirk on his pretty face.

"Don't call me that, and leave me alone. I'm not going to be another one of your conquests so you can give it up already." I snap. He gives me a confused look and stops directly in front of me.

"What do you mean? Who says I'm trying to get you to sleep with me?" he says, feigning shock.

"Yah right, I see right through your little act" I say rolling my eyes.

"What act? I'm just trying to be friendly!" he says.

"Okay then. My first class is AP Biology with Mr. Fredrickson, can you show me where it is?" I ask, not buying it for a second.

"Why of course ma lady, follow me" he says taking my books and tucking them under his arm. Classic player move. Pretend to be a gentleman and get them to fall for you. Well, I wasn't falling for it.


End file.
